Barbacoa de Año Nuevo
by VicPin
Summary: :Secuela de Barbacoa Navideña: Luego del incidente del año anterior con la barbacoa navideña del año anterior, Randy se dispone a hacer una Barbacoa de Año Nuevo. ¿Cómo reaccionará su familia? ¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!


**Barbacoa de Año Nuevo.**

- Stan, no creo que sea buena idea que tu padre ofrezca una barbacoa de Año Nuevo – comentó muy preocupado Mark "Romper" Stomper, de 22 años, mientras conducía el automóvil por las calles de South Park.

-¿Y crees que yo no pienso lo mismo? – replicó el joven Marsh, de 20 años – Hasta mi madre ya está pensando en deslindarse de cualquier problema que surgiera.

Las calles de South Park estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Era 31 de Diciembre, el último día del año, y todo el mundo estaba comprando los víveres para la cena de Año Nuevo.

Si bien la joven pareja no pensaba pasar su Fin de Año en el pueblo después del penoso incidente de la barbacoa navideña del año anterior en la que Randy, el padre de Stan, se empeñó en llevar a cabo la dichosa barbacoa teniendo todavía la resaca causada por su bárbaro consumo de 27 botellas de cerveza; el resultado de aquella "velada" fue la muerte de las mascotas de Eric Cartman y Trent Boyett, la enésima muerte de Kenny, aunque lo último no era tan grave debido a que él era inmortal; a eso se debe agregar el incendio de la casa y el patriarca de la familia pasando Navidad y Año Nuevo en el hospital por quemaduras y golpes tras caer del techo.

Luego de aquella experiencia, la pareja había decidido pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con la familia de Mark; tristemente, los dos tuvieron que acudir al llamado de Shelly, quien le pedía a Stan que hablara con su padre después de que éste anunciara que haría una barbacoa de Año Nuevo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Marsh, Sharon salió con Shelly y, tras saludarlos, les dijo:

- Él está adentro preparando todo para la barbacoa.

- ¿Qué no le bastó con lo sucedido el año pasado? – inquirió Stan muy molesto.

- Ya conoces a papá – replicó Shelly -. Es tan necio como una mula.

- ¿Consumió alcohol anoche? – inquirió Mark.

- Esta vez fue menor – contestó Sharon -. Solamente tomó cinco cervezas.

- Al menos fueron cinco y no 27 botellas.

Stan resopló y entró a la casa.

Ahí, en la cocina, vio a Randy cargar dos paquetes de seis latas de cerveza, tres kilos de carne de res marinada, tres kilos de verdura picada y otras cosas más.

- Hola, papá – saludó Stan.

- ¡Hola, Stan! – saludó Randy muy animado - ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

- Preocupado por lo que me dijeron mamá y Shelly.

Randy bufó.

- Papá – empezó a decir Stan -… ¿Te embriagaste anoche?

- Por supuesto que no, Stan. Este año he sido precavido… Tú sabes.

- Mamá me dijo que consumiste cinco cervezas.

- ¡Oh, vamos, hijo! Cinco cervezas no te dejan ebrio.

- ¿Y esas latas de cerezas?

- ¿Éstas? Es para la carne.

- Papá, esa no es la forma de preparar carne a la cerveza.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Stuart me dijo que…

- Papá, el señor McCormick te lo habrá dicho estando ebrio. ¿O acaso olvidas que el padre de mi amigo Kenny es un alcohólico empedernido?

- No lo he olvidado, Stan.

Randy sacó las cosas al patio.

El asador ya estaba en su punto álgido. Randy asentó las cosas, tomó una rebanada de carne y la colocó en el asador mientras abría una lata de cerveza y empezaba a echarla, provocando que la flama subiera.

Stan no pudo evitar rezar para que su padre no cometiera alguna nueva atrocidad que terminara por perder la casa; afortunadamente, conforme transcurrían las horas, no había ningún incidente al respecto, por lo que Mark y Stan, muy tranquilos, decidieron quedarse.

Al llegar el momento de despedir al Año Viejo y decirle "hola" al Año Nuevo, todos alzaron sus copas y exclamaron:

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014!**_

* * *

_**Así es, gente.**_

_**Este año está a dos horas de terminar (son las 10:26 de la noche aquí en México XD) y, reflexionando sobre este año crítico económicamente y un tanto productivo literariamente, tengo la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien en este 2014.**_

_**Por mi parte, ojalá la estén pasando bien con sus familias en este día tan especial :)... Y envío muchos besos y abrazos a todo el fandom de South Park XD.**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Creo que 2014 será el año en que termine algunos multichapters que dejé abandonados XD, así que hagan changuitos para que lo termine :).**_

_**¡Besos!**_


End file.
